Forbidden
by SoulsPoison
Summary: All is fair in love and war... or is it? Warring nations. An attraction. And something forbidden. Can that something be the downfall of an entire kingdom? [demyx.x.axel .au. avatar:the last air bender universe.]


Forbidden

Chapter 1: Still Waters

* * *

_In these times of war there is much sorrow, and grief…_

_Many a life is lost with the rising and setting of the sun…_

_And the sorrow grows and grows.._

_Darkness looms over the Four Nations in a rain of ash and smoke…_

_The Fire Nation's iron grip choking even the sun from the sky…_

_But even in this time of war… such things as hope and love can still blossom…._

Blustery gales ravaged the iced landscape of the Northern Icecaps. The winter's front had begun moving in during the last few weeks, the snow soon to follow. It was a typical season rolling in, save for the darkness over the horizon. The Fire Nation's naval force lay just within sight over the glacier ridge barrier around the tribe's frigid capital.

Defenses ran high, and all kept watch for the opposition. Unlike their sister tribe, the Northerners had plentiful food, and a well to do city carved into the hoarfrost, and surrounded by walls. The winds had picked up a considerable speed now, the arctic sun reaching its high noon mark as the denizens of the Water Tribe scurried about. Walking as though the wind bared no effect, was a blonde waterbender, likely no older than twenty. Clad in dark blue anorak tufted with white fur, and hands snuggled into sepia mittens he trudged along, a smile on his face. In appearance, one would instantly think him to be an outsider due to such a fair complexion and the flaxen locks, but he was true Water Tribe.

"Demyx! Hey Demyx!"

The blonde's head lifted curiously at the call. He turned, smiling wide at the man who came jogging after him. He was a good deal shorter than the youthful waterbender, but exceeded him in age by at least thirty years. "Boy! Didn't you hear? All benders have been called to the Throne Room of the Palace." His demeanor quickly changed, a look of seriousness taking over his expression briefly before curiosity flirted in his eyes. "Why's that?"

The elder scoffed and waved his hands before knocking the youth a good one to the head. "I don't know ya fool! Just get going to the palace!" A mitten covered hand rubbed his skull and he gave a nervous chuckle before turning and making ways to the palace. The blonde wondered just what this summoning could be about. The Fire Nation, though not far off shore, was not on land the last he checked. And surely the gates hadn't been breached.

_SLAM_

Bewildered blue eyes jolted up as Demyx found himself on his behind. "S-sorry sorry! I wasn't paying attention and –" It was then that he realized the apologies had been wasted on a wooden post. A few young women that had been standing by were covering their mouths in a fit of giggles. Quietly, the young waterbender, promptly blushing, picked himself up. "Chalking up more embarrassments for yourself, eh, Demy?" The blonde cringed inwardly, knowing all too well to whom the voice belonged. "Sakti." He dusted a bit of snow off his backside before glaring at the older boy, "Don't you have an ass to be kissing right now?" Eyes rolled, and the other bender took on a smug stance. Sakti had always thought himself higher than Demyx, even as children when they were trained in their art. "Attitude will get you nowhere, half-breed."

"Shut. Up." He warned, eyes narrowed as he gave the taller a shove, "Leave my blood line out of this!" Before Sakti could even open his mouth to return a jab, the toll of a horn sounded. All eyes turned to the watchtower, a lone guard sounding the horn thrice for a shelter warning. Demyx lowered his gaze, suddenly remembering that all benders were to be in the Throne Room of the palace. His quarrel with Sakti would have to wait, as he took off in a gallop through town. The streets were virtually cleared due to the alarm, most having shut themselves indoors to keep safe. It did not take him long to get to the Throne Room, stumbling in a late fashion. The speaker acknowledged the disruption for a moment before he continued.

"Warriors! Brothers and Sisters! The Fire Nation lurks just outside of our borders on the Northern most horizon. They have not breached these walls nor made an attempt to go against the Great Northern Water Tribe! Those ships in the distance are only serving as a cover! Under their veils of smoke and under cover of night they have come ashore!"

The grayed speaker held in his hand a shard of metal. A metal that had become familiar to those who feared the Fire Nation. The hushed room now took up into whispers and gasps, some pointing and others looking stricken with shock.

"They have sent at least five scouting parties inland! They are watching us! Awaiting the perfect time to strike! But such cannot be done if word is not relayed back to the awaiting fleet!" he stilled for a moment, a hand stroking his bread. "Denizens of the North! This night, we will quill the Fire Nation!"

The room erupted into cheers, all but one…

* * *

Author's Note: Woooooweeee! Its been... what? Maybe 4 years since I've actually written a decent story? o3o Go me! Anyway, this chapter is just the lead in to the more err.. "fun" chapters. Anyway, enjoy! Review if you'd like, please be gentle.

EDITED: Formatting issuse resolved. Hooray!


End file.
